A Broken Revenge
by YourxFortunexCookie
Summary: * COMPLETE * Inuyasha And Kagome continue their life in the feudal era. They finally go out on a date and guess who ruined It; Inuyasha's first love. Kagome is feed up and is ready for some sweet revenge. What's going to happen in this drama-filled story. A Lemon is involved... Kagome X Koga... Rated T
1. A Lovely Suprise

Kagome was excieted to know how many things she can do now that she is in the feudal era; to stay. She decided to be with Inuyasha. Kagome felt as if she was ready to be with him forever, and ready to leave her family behind. They completly understood her and let her make her choose, no matter how much it may hurt them.

A few years have passed since Kagome made her decision and she has gotten used to it. Used to her new world and her life with Inuyasha. She wanted to do something fun; something she can enjoy with her half demon lover. An idea as bright as a lightbulb sprotted in Kagome's head.

She approached the lazy Inuyasha and finally said, " Hey, whats up? "

He looked back at her, with his normal rude expression" Nothin much, what do you want? " He asked her.

Kagome was slightly hurt on the way he reacted to her sweet greeting. " Never mind Inuyasha. You can be such a jerk! " Kagome yelled as she turned around from Inuyasha.

A serious look went on Inuyasha's face. He got up and turned Kagome back around, Facing him. " What did you just say? " Inuyasha said with a bit of concern in his eyes. He didn't like being called a jerk.

" You heard me. Your a jerk. " Kagome repeated.

The words played back in his mind. He felt as if he was being stabbed in the heart. He turned around and his bangs covered his eyes. Inuyasha apoligized silently to Kagome, which filled her heart with happieness. She felt as if it was time to finally ask him.

" Inuyasha I came hear to ask you something.. " Kagome told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. His eyes wided as he turned to face the beautiful girl in frount of him.

" Yes. I'm all ears. " Inuyasha said waiting patiently for the question.

" Do you want to go out tonight? " She asked him

" What do you mean by _go out_? " Inuyasha was confused. Did it mean what he thought it meant. Have a romantic evening with Kagome?

" I mean you and me. Over a candle light dinner. Talking a bit. You know... " Kagome blurted out akwardly with a blush across her checks.

" Well... um... sure I guess. " Inuyasha finally responded. The moment went completly akward so Inuyasha wanted to break the silence. He hugged kagome. " Thank you for being with me. " Inuyasha said. " Umm, no problem. "

The night fell and Inuyasha and Kagome were all dressed up for there offical " First date". The moon light and the lighted candles brighted both of there faces during that dark night. Inuyasha smiled. Kagome was certainly suprised. Shes been with Inuyasha so long, and never saw him smile. The smile warmed her heart, since it was directed to her.

" Well.. whats up. "Inuyasha finally said.

" The sparkling stars in the sky. " Kagome said smartly. They both lightly laughed at kagomes sarcasm and after a few seconds, they stopped. Inuyasha heart was beating out of his chest, same as kagome's. He leaned in close to her and a bright blush went across Kagome's face.

Inuyasha was about to kiss her and Kagome knew that. After a few long senconds, his lips touched hers. She blushed and finally realized that this wasn't the first kiss she had with Inuyasha, But why did it feel like it was. Her heart was going to explode any second now.

Inuyasha's super human hearing heard something and his super human nose smelled somone; a smell that was very familer. He broke the kiss as he looked around. His eyes wided. Inuyasha knew who it was but he could believe who it was...


	2. A Broken Heart

Kagome stared at the alarmed Inuyasha. " Whats wrong? " She asked concerned.

" Its her. But why? she died! she was in my arms. I cried for her. But part of me is so eager to see her. Whats going on with me? I am suppose to be on a date with Kagome. " Inuyasha thought to himself.

The misterious women came out from behind the bush. " Inu..yasha " She said

" Ki...Kikyo" Inuyasha's face looked at ease when he saw his first love right in frount of his face. Kagome was heart broken. Once again, Kikyo ruined Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. She just wanted to die. She wished Kikyo would just stay dead. Inuyasha stood up, about to walk towards Kikyo, untill he felt a little tug at his clothes. It was Kagome. She didn't want him to go. He turned around and saw tears pouring down Kagome's face. He didn't want to ruin there date, but he had to see Kikyo. Inuyasha agnored her and went straight to his first love.

Kikyo smirked as Inuyasha opened up his arms to give kikyo a hug. She hugged him tighter. Kagome was betrayed. She contunied to cry but all she can think is that she looked very stupid crying for Inuyasha. She didn't want neither Kikyo or Inuyasha to see her ike this. Kagome tried to talk but the words would not come out of her mouth. Her gaw moved as the words tried to escape. Kikyo gave Kagome a dirty look. She used her spirtitual power to talk to her telepathically.

" Kagome, no matter how many times you save me we will never be true friends. This is because you love my man. Inuyasha is mine. I am his first love. He will always love me more."

" Who said I wanted to be friends with you! " Kagome said as her face turned red from fustration and her emotions went wild as more rain drops fell from her eyes.

" Inuyasha doesn't truly love you! Your brain washing him! I saw sides of Inuyasha you never saw. You have no right to say he love you more. I am the one who sewed he's wounds of betrayal, wounds from the women he once loved. WHICH WAS YOU. He will never truly love you like he did before. " Kagome added

Kagome took a napkin, wiped her tears and ran away. Inuyasha noticed and felt really stupid. It was his fault Kagome was crying. He felt so bad " KAGOME! " He yelled but she shoke her head agnoring him like he did to her and contunied to run. She ran blindly through the night; didn't know where she was going but she just wanted to forget what happened. She wanted to get away from that terriable nightmare that was sent to her from hell

" Kikyo. What did you say to get Kagome so upset? " Inuyasha asked, bangs once again covering his eyes.

" Oh, Nothing. I just said you are my man Inuyasha. And theres nothing she can do about it. No matter how much you start liking her, you will always love me the most. I mean come one, you almost followed me to hell. I really apreciate that though. " Kikyo said with her usual emotionless expression.

" But Kikyo, This night was suppose to be me and Kagome's night! " He said looking up at Kikyo.

" Your acting like what I said was not true. " Kikyo responded

" Your right Kikyo. I do love you and I will never stop feeling that way. I dont even care if you kill anyone close to me. I LOVE YOU! " Inuyasha kissed Kikyo roughly and they both certainly enjoyed it. He layed her down and went on top of her.

" I am certainly going to make you offically mine. " Inuyasha said removing his clothes.

" Oh, Inuyasha. " Kikyo said blushing, turning her head to the side.


	3. It's Over

**Authors Note : I am soo sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. My Laptop is acting really stupid these days, but it got fixed now I am going to be uploading more frequantly. Once again sorry for that. But I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. I think all of you are really gonna like the ending ( not giving up no spoilers :D )**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Kagome woke up in Sango and Miroku's place. Since the years past, Miroku and Sango invested in they own home for their growing family. After she ran away from the scene with Inuyasha, she decided to stay with them for a while.

" I really hope I am not a bother. " Kagome said as she ate her breakfreast at the table with the monk and the demon slayers family.

" No Kagome, happy to have you! " Sango said puting her newborn baby in a highchair, trying to feed him but keeps getting regected.

" Yeah Kagome. I know this is none of my buiseness but what happened between you and Inuyasha last night? I guess the date didn't go out to well. " Miroku added

Kagome looked down. She was hurt. She didn't know if this pain will ever go away. That moment with Inuyasha last night. Inuyasha and Kikyo? She knew she couldn't compete with her. This has happened to her alot and Kagome thinks that she will never have Inuyasha to her self.

" Well, Yeah. I really don't want to talk about it. "

" What ever happened, you should talk to him. " Sango suggested

Kagome thought about that. She could not face Inuyasha in this state right now,although she knows that she has to face him sometime. Kagome hated being so weak, she knew she was a very strong girl. " I'll try. "

After breakfeast, Kagome got her self together and said farwell to her close friends Miroku and Sango. She thought it wasn't right to ruin every ones mood, with her eternal sadness. So, she ran back to Kaede's home. Kagome was exosted as she was a few feet way from her destination. She dropped her bag and sat down on it. a sweat formed down her face.

" I think I over reacted yesterday. Maybe me and Inuyasha should work things out. I hope he is home so I can talk to him. I'm strong, I think I can do it. "

Kagome picked up her bag and walked the remaining feet to Kaede's place. She pulled the curtain that replaced her door and walked in.

" Hello Kaede. "

" Oh Kagome, why are ye here? "

" I came to see if Inuyasha was here. "

" Oh, ye just missed him. I belive he's coming back. He went to take a walk. You can wait here until he comes back. "

Kagome nodded. She sat down across from Kaede as she passed her a hot cup of herbal tea. It calmed her nerves and she was complety ready to speak with Inuyasha.

A few minutes later Inuyasha walked through the entrance...

" Uhh, Kagome. Why... why are you here? "

" I came to speak with you, about yesterday. " A sparkle of emotion over took all the words she said. Kagome talked gently, as she spoke to the man that stood before her.

" Kagome, I am very sorry. I love you and I know you know that. When Kikyo came it just brought back alot of old feelings. "

" And... what does this mean? "

" Well, it means I love you."

" I know you love me but if you did, you wouldn't have hurt me like you did yesterday. " Tears ran down kagome's face, as she tried to contain her emotions.

" It means I love you, but I love Kikyo more. "

Kagome starred at Inuyasha as if he lost his mind. " wait... so every thing you said to me, was a lie? The kisses that we shared, all the moments were lies. You did all that just to forget, Kikyo... "

Inuyasha looked down to the floor, and her grabbed both of my hands. " Kagome, every thing was not a lie. Every time I told you I love you it was true. And the kisses we shared were true! "

" Then why, why do you love Kikyo more... "

That was the last said and a moment of silence was taken place, Until I said my last words to my ex hanyou boyfriend. " Inuyasha, I can't be with you anymore. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I'm tired of it. And I am tired of you, Inuyasha. "

" Wait, Kagome so wear breaking up?

Kagome nodded and headed towards the door. Inuyasha had a look of sorrow in his eyes, and he was complety regreting what he did to their relationship.

" Kaede, I'm gonna take another walk... " Inuyasha said and he went on his way.


	4. Encountering The Wolf

**Authors note: Been At Camp all day! Decided to upload this chapter. OMG you guys are getting to the good part, keep reading my story and don't be shy to give reviews. Please a little praise or constructive criticism won't hurt! :D Btw- this chapter is written in Kagome's POV ( point of view ) I thought it would be easier to write and easier to understand. Let me shutup, lol just enjoy..!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked away from the break up. I was tired and was just done, with the way Inuyasha has been treating me. This whole " Kikyo thing " has happened multiple times. I thought if it was a way to help me cope with my everlasting anger, sadness, and betrayel.

I walked in a empty forest, trying to find a place to sit down and think. " Soo, Inuyasha and I are over... "

* Mini flashback *

" wait... so every thing you said to me, was a lie? The kisses that we shared, all the moments were lies. You did all that just to forget, Kikyo... "

" Kagome, every thing was not a lie. Every time I told you I love you it was true. And the kisses we shared were true! "

" Then why, why do you love Kikyo more... "

* Mini flashback over *

We have been through so much and most of the time he has hurt me, by being with wench Kikyo. Its time for him to feel how I feel when he is with Kikyo. Its time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.

As I sat beside the tree, I heard a sound in the bushes. I saw 2 wolfs, growling at me.

" Easy boys... " The tall, slender guy said... dressed in wolf fur covering just the right areas.

" Kagome, why are you out here alone? This is a dangerous forest in which my wolfs dwell. You could have been eaten up."

" KOGA, you really scared me... And I wasn't here for that long. "

" Sorry about that. I have a question for you though. Where's the mut? "

" Oh him. Well me and Inuyasha sort of, broke up. "

" Wait you guys were dating? "

" Stop playing with me Koga. "

Koga sat next to me, and with out me knowing brought his face to mine. He slightly turned my face around to face him.

" Next time, bring the mut with you and if your not feeling him, call me anytime. " Koga said gentally to me.

I blushed and thought that this is my chance to get back at Inuyasha. As I stood in thought, Koga's face was even closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and he pressed his lips onto mine. I pushed him avay, mentally not ready for what was going to happen.

" Um, Koga I can't right now... "

" Umm, Okay. Well... I guess i'll see you later then Kagome. "

I nodded and he got up from next to me. He went away in his usual twister and told me to take care. I waved to him goodbye and I felt like a complete idiot. That was my chance to get back at Inuyasha. I wasn't ready to hurt him, no matter how many times he hurt me. I love him and will always love him.


	5. The Pleasurable Revenge

**Authors Note - Please favorite my story and favorite me as an author, If you like this story so far or my other stories. I really thank you guys for the support. Enjoy this chapter, ( the lemon begins! ) Also, if you don't know what a lemon is, its fan-based work that explores the sexual relationship between two people. If you don't like that kind of thing, Don't hate on it, just don't read it. Everyone else Enjoy :) 3 Again In Kagome's POV.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked from the forest that Koga warned me about. I walked around to find a place to sit down and I heard voices. Maybe it was people that I could socialize with. I hid behind the tree to see the people, but I saw the two that I really didn't want to see.

" Kikyo, I love you. "

" I love you two Inuyasha. I am so happy you got ride of that stupid girl. "

" Your telling me. "

I peeked then went back behind the tree. I feel down with a terrifying look on my face. I was done with Inuyasha. The scene looked as if they had... They both were completly naked and I was just tramatized. My blood boiled up in my face and tears of fustration came from my eyes and I ran away.

I wanted to get him back good. I should have when I had the chance. My legs zoomed to the forest were I saw Koga. I blindly ran through it not knowing that the wolfs were surrounding me and then my moving legs stopped and I fell to the ground, as the wolfs came closer and closer. I heard a voice yell out my name and scopped me up just in time. Koga placed me down in a safe place in the forest.

" Kagome! didn't I warn you about coming to this forest. You could have gotten seriouslly hurt you know. "

Tears still falling from my eyes I responded, " Koga I know but...I just wasn't thinking, Inuyasha really hurt me. And I saw him with Kikyo and - "

I stopped my ranting when I felt Koga's fingers pull my chin to bring my head up. " Kagome, you deserve better. and I am going to show you something that that mut has never shown you before. "

I blushed and closed my eyes, waiting for his touch and he captured my soft lips. I felt Koga's ice blue eyes watching me, as I slowly opened my eyes. He contunied to kiss me softly, until Koga slowly went down to my neck. His soft lips on my warm body caused shivers to go down my spine.

He placed a line of passionate kisses down my neck. He went back up to my lips and Koga's tongue suddently pushed agaist my teeth, asking for an entrance. Without a thought, I gave him my permission and he explored every inch of my mouth.

We fought for authority. I gave up after a few minutes because I wanted him to win, only because I thought it was sexy for the man to be control. Koga headed for the neck again, This time he lifted my shirt over my head and placed my shirt to the side. All I thought about is that I am getting my revenge, finally. Our lips meet up again and I could see the huge smile on Koga's face. Maybe he's happy he finally has the girl of his dreams, right their with him.

I pulled out the band that held Koga's long pony tail up and stroked through his long silky black hair as we contunied to kiss. I took of his headband, his chest protecter and wrist band. I slowly uncllipped my bra and as soon at it fell, I felt Koga's hands quickly cup my breast and massaged one as he sucked the other. I moaned aloud, feeling his warm saliva on my now hardned nipple.

Koga placed me down on my back and he kissed my stomach gentally and stopped to take of my long knee-high socks. I don't know why but it tickled when he took them of. He slipped of my shoes and contunied his journey of my body. He stopped to catch his breath. I crawled over to him and kissed him again, as if his lips were adicting.

Our breathes got very heavy and I completly forgot about Inuyasha. Koga was just so... so great. Koga slid of his skirt and let it drop to his ankles. He held me close to him and embraced me, savoring my sent according to what he said. He took me by my waste and pulled my panties down.

The wolf that stood before me stood in a trance, focusing on my body. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I was completly naked and was just a little embaressed. I try to cover my self, But Koga moved my hands that were covering certan areas...

" Don't be embaressed my love. "

I looked into Koga's eyes and he placed me down on my back again. He spead open my legs this time and placed his head in the middle of my women-hood. He slid his hand down to her opening. He massaged my wet opening and slid 2 fingers inside of me and pushed it in and out of me slowly.

I let out a low, soft moan as he came in me and out of me at a faster, constant pase. I looked down at Koga's member to see that It was hard and ready to go. He finally stopped and thrust his finger one last time in me and he licked his fingers after he was done. I looked over at him and a great idea came to me.

I grabbed Koga and I slighlty stroked him up and down his shaft. Koga's breath became very heavy and he moaned deep. Before he could cum, Koga stopped me and then pinned me down so he was now on top of me. He smiled then kissed me roughly. I felt his member slowly rub against my women-hood and I got turned around violently by Koga.

" I hope your ready for me Kagome. "

I nodded and I felt Koga spead apart my checks and licked in between lightly. He was teasing me and I didn't like that. " Stop Koga! " Koga agnored me for a second and then said, " Beg for me my sweet. " I sighed and begged him and he placed him self at my opening. He finally placed himself in my and I screamed, obviously not used to his huge size. He slowly went half way in me and I yelled out Koga's name a little to early. But, I was happy like very happy that I am getting my sweet revenge on Inuyasha. My heart is forever broken and I am so happy me and Koga are acually doing this!

Suddenly, Koga stopped and slid out of me. I turned around to look at Koga.

" Why, why did you stop? Um, did I do something wrong? If I did I - "

" No, you didn't do anything wrong. Its not you. " Koga's bangs covered his eyes.

" Well, then whats wrong? "

" I smell the muts scent... I believe he's behind that bush. "

I looked as if I was going to die. _Why is he here?_


	6. A Broken Revenge

**A/n- This is still in Kagome's POV. Sooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time ( 2 months or so ) . By the way, I feel like my writting has gotten better! Lol, excuse me if you see any spelling/grammer errors. This is the last chapter, sadly. If i get alot of request for more, I may make** _ **A Broken Revenge II.**_ **I know I have many ideas if I make a part 2.** __ **I REALLY hope you enjoyed my story XD**

 _Why is he here?_

The question kept repeating in my mind. The emotion, i felt in my heart. It was this... overwheming feeling. He looked at us with his golden eyes. His eyes watered. He took his finger and slowly wiped his tear that slowly feel from his large eyes.

I looked up at Koga. His lips curved into a slight smirk, watching his enemy wollow in his own tears. You know, this scene felt like forever. I was witnessing Inuyasha in his most venerable state. But for some odd reason, he deserved it. I felt like he deserved every bit of what he saw and what he assumed. I could tell that Inuyasha build up some of his self-esstem when he said, " What the heck Kagome! What are you doing with... Koga? "

I stood up and covered my self with the clothes that wear closest to me. From the corner of my eye, I saw Koga pick up some covering also. I signed slightly and finally responded, " I am doing what you did with Kikyou. You don't remember? " Inuyasha starred at me lifelessly, as if he was in some train of thought. He didn't speak any longer. The half-breed was shocked.

The question _why is he here_ didn't even face me anymore. It was almost like _fate_ wanted this to happen. Inuyasha deserves the feeling of betrayel and back-stabbing, it was the exact pain he inflicted on me. I watched him fall to his knees and I watched Koga laugh at him while I stayed in my train of thought.

Inuyasha, You claim you love me, protect me, even care for me. But what you did to me, was low and I can't forgive you. You wallow in your own tears and I started to walk away, with my arm clinging on Koga's. I don't swallow my pride. I turn to Inuyasha's direction.

" I love you... But I can't have anything to do with you. Kikyou is the one for you... "

It looked like he tried to speak but the words didn't come out. I nodded and said I understood. I walked off and I felt a little drizzle fall on my face. Koga took his hand and digged in my bag.

" Isn't this thing for rain? " Koga struggled to open the umbrella.

I giggled. I think I made the right decison...


End file.
